


Cuddling Concoction

by GreenHawke



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hospitals kind of, M/M, Niles is sort of high, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenHawke/pseuds/GreenHawke
Summary: Niles drinks what he believes to be a healing potion, and ends up high in the infirmary.





	Cuddling Concoction

The last battle had been a lot tougher than Niles had expected. He had barely escaped in time to find a healing potion, digging around through the group’s inventory as quickly as possible. He needed to heal up and resume the fight, his Lord Leo was out there alone except for that bumbling new retainer, O-whatever, and Niles didn’t trust the mysterious mage as far as he could throw him. Finally, he managed to find a small vial full of a hazy, grey-blue fluid, and thinking it to be a concoction, quickly drank the bitter liquid down in one go.

At the after-taste, Niles realized his mistake. Concoctions didn’t leave behind the flavor of berries, did they? He stood up and the fort’s walls began to twist and spin in ways he logically knew were not possible. Niles’s body felt weightless and his nerves buzzed similarly to when an inexperienced mage would try to hit him with a thunder spell. He attempted to walk forward across the fort’s rolling floor, but made no movement. Why was his cheek pressed against the dirty tiles? Had he been ambushed?

Niles’s last thought before blacking out was, “Where’s Leo?”

* * *

Voices were talking around him. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but neither sounded exactly happy. Niles slowly opened his eye, recoiling against the artificial brightness of the room. Blinking rapidly, he tried again to look around. Above him was Leo and a healer he didn’t recognize. The two were having a hushed conversation, Leo standing stiff with his arms crossed, nodding at whatever the woman was saying. Suddenly, the two looked over at Niles and for a second he saw the tension leave his lord’s body before immediately rushing back as Leo moved towards Niles on the bed. 

“Niles, how do you feel?” He asked in a voice so serious, Niles couldn’t help but laugh.

“You sound like a pouty kid when you talk like that,” He slurred out, still chuckling.

Suddenly, a cold hand was on his face. When had the healer moved over to his other side? She was looking into his eye, watching him intently, so he did his best to wink at her and licked his teeth.

“Like what ya see?” He purred out, causing Leo to groan in frustration and attempt to apologize for the archer. The healer didn’t react to his teasing, however, and continued to talk above him to Leo, explaining that the potion he drank was causing side effects or something. Niles was finding it hard to care enough to listen along to what she was saying. 

He leaned back into the pillow and let out a sigh. When was the last time he had been able to just lay down and relax, Niles wondered to himself. When was the last time Leo had relaxed? He grabbed his lord’s hand, tugging gently.

“Can he lay down with me?” Niles asked in such an innocent tone, Leo couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh at the ridiculous question.

“No, Niles, I need to watch you and make sure that potion you drank doesn’t have any other side effects. Odin is going to be coming by later with a book to help us find out what the hell you drank,” Judging by Leo’s tone, Niles figures he’s probably in for a lecture once the potion wears off. He decides to give Leo his best pouty face, hoping it will stop the lordling’s wrath.

“C’mon, just lay down for a minute. Let’s cuddle. I didn’t mean to drink it, I thought it was a concoction. Please?” The archer does his best to put a whine into his voice, trying to sound as innocent as possible. This earns him another chuckle, then Leo is asking the healer if it’s truly okay and Niles no longer cares about anything besides the feeling of Leo’s arms wrapping around him to stay balanced on the small infirmary bed.

“Who knew it’d be this easy to get you into bed with m-” Niles’s joke is cut short by the sound of sandals smacking against the floor. Leo’s new retainer, the mystery mage, comes sprinting in. Magnificent. He stops in his tracks, taking in the scene before him. A bright red blush fills his face.

“Uh. M-Milord! I have acquired the tome you so desired! I’ll… just leave it here. Goodbye!” He left as quickly as he had entered. Niles almost felt bad for the guy until Leo sat up to retrieve the book from across the room and Niles cursed the mage’s existence. Thankfully, the room was small and soon Leo was repositioned beside Niles, sitting up against the headboard and thumbing through the book’s pages. 

“So the potion looked like a concoction, yes?”

Niles nodded loosely before adding that it had tasted like berries. Leo hummed in response and continued leafing through the book, quickly skimming each page. Finally, he stopped on one page and began to read it at a much slower pace.

“You’re cute like that, milord. Nose all scrunched up, hair messy. I wanna kiss you.”

Leo blushed but tried to cover it with a laugh and a hand to his face, “You’re saying that because you’re intoxicated, and you can’t kiss me. The potion you drank can be shared through spit.”

“Oh no- And then the great Leo would have to lay down and relax with me instead of worrying over ledgers all night!” He sarcastically retorted while attempting to sit up.

Leo sighed and pushed Niles back down with a hand against the archer’s chest, “If you want me to relax so badly, then focus on recovering and  _ then _ focus on not drinking from any more unlabeled vials.”

“Come on, I already apologized for that! Just lay down and nap or something. You need it,” Niles returned to his pouting tactic, but his face quickly bloomed into a grin when Leo relented. 

The two cuddled up on the small bed and Leo hummed into Niles’s hair, “You’re lucky this potion wears off with sleep.”

He certainly was.


End file.
